Why Be Like This?
by Zyuki Hiroshi
Summary: Yang mau THR silahkan baca :'v Btw, judulnya ngasal, :v


Yosh, bertemu lagi denganku.. Sang pahlawan bertopeng dari Nusa Tenggara Timur! Beta habis melawan penjajah dari barat yang merusak tanah air beta! Karena itu beta telat meng-update ulang fic beta! (Kembali Weleh nggak nyambung).

Heheheheh... Maaf.. Ding, Aku telat meng-update ulang fic ini di Account baru :v Please, Jangan masak aku... Dagingku itu alot... (Bicara ngelantur dan mencoba meng humor walaupun garing). Oh ya maaf ding... Wordnya dikit :v Aku lagi sibuk dan inipun aku menulis dengan mencuri-curi waktu.. Yah begitu deh...

Oke, Kembali ke intinya. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena fic ini TELAT banget update.. Heheheh, Biasa... Sibuk.

Ekhem.. Di account 'Yuuki Hiroshi' Ada yang nanya, 'Kak, Kok nggak ada sih akun barunya?'

Heheheheh... Karena mungkin kamu nyarinya di 'Story' bukan di 'Writer' :v

Dan juga, Masalah fic ini yang terbelit-belit itu memang disengaja. Supaya kalian bingung. (Ngarep padahal ficnya gampang ditebak :'v) Disini mungkin Pair Megumi udah ketauan :v

Oke deh. Nggak usah banyak cing-cong lagi. Mari kita langsung ke Te! Ka! Pe! '-')/

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Why Be Like This? © Zyuki Hiroshi

.

.

Pairing

[Itachi x (?)|Sasuke x Fem!Naruto|(?) x Hana|(?) x YukitoYukito|(?) x Megumi]

.

.

PERINGATAN !

YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH BACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading to My Fic, Minna~ ^_^

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Langit mulai berwarna Oranye. Matahari pun telah kembali ke peraduannya. Pertanda sore hari telah tiba. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan puluhan helai daun yang gugur.

Di bawah pohon yang lebat. Terdapat 5 sosok dengan ukuran berbeda-beda(?). Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Salah satu bocah yang berambut raven memandang khawatir ke arah pelosok hutan yang dalam, Mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka yang tengah serius.

Salah satu dari dua bocah perempuan dengan rambut yang berwarna merah darah terlihat sedang berdoa dengan mata yang sembab dan keringat dingin yang mengalir pada pelipisnya.

Sedangkan bocah perempuan satu lagi, Dengan rambut berwarna merah muda terlihat memperhatikan salah satu pohon yang kurang terlihat dari jaraknya itu.

"Nee-chan... Cepatlah kembali..." Gumam bocah berambut raven yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Sedangkan, dua gadis dewasa yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka menolehkan sejenak kearah tatapan Sakura tadi.

"Heh.. Selalu cepat menyelesaikan masalah bukan? Angel of Konoha..." Salah satu gadis yang berambut merah tua yang kita ketahui bernama Megumi itu bergumam. Hana mengangguk. Sedangkan, Ketiga bocah yang mendengarnya tentu saja bingung. 'Apa maksudnya?'

"Nee-chan! ... Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Megumi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau..." Megumi mengambil sesuatu dari kantong ninjanya. Ia tersenyum miris kepada benda itu. Benda itu? Itu adalah kalung. Kalung siapa itu?

Itu adalah kalung pemberian Itachi, Sehari sebelum ia pergi melaksanakan misi terakhir sebelum pembantaian massal waktu itu. Entah apa yang ia rindukan dari benda itu. Dan perasaan disaat Itachi pulang ke rumah kayunya di hutan.

Ia tak mengerti perasaannya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan ketika ia berpapasan dengannya dijalan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika Itachi tanpa sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika ada ia didalamnya. Atau...

Disaat ia tanpa sengaja ciuman dan berita itu disebar luaskan...

Tanpa terasa wajah Megumi berwarna merah semerah tomat. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Itachi itu lebih muda darinya! Ia bukan seorang pedofil... Ia hanya gadis kuat yang rapuh...

"-chan... Megu-chan? Hah... Kenapa kau masih memikirkan si pengkhianat itu sih..." Sebuah suara membuat ia kembali kedunia nyata. Ternyata suara itu, Hana... (Readers : Rasanya fic ini nampak membosankan... CEPETAN KE ADEGAN ACTIOOOON! CEPEETAAAN...)

"E..." Masih berusaha loading. "Hey... Kau bilang apa? Dia bukan pengkhianat! Dia itu hanya... D-Dia itu..."

Hana mendengus geli. Dalam benaknya ada rasa untuk menjahili sahabatnya ini. Ia menyeringai jahil lalu berucap. "-Hoooo? Souka ? Kalau begitu, 'Dia itu' kenapa?"

Megumi masih ber-blushing 'ria'. Sedangkan, ketiga bocah didepan mereka malah khawatir. Karena melihat Nee-chan angkat mereka [Dianggap] Sakit setelah melihat wajahnya yang merah.

"Nee-chan sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Megumi seperti berkata. [Makanya-Makan-Sayuran-Biar-Nggak-Sakit-Kayak-Sasuke-Yang melihat-Gwe-Seperti-Orang-Kena-DBD-!]-( -_-) (Kepanjangaaaan)...

Megumi melirik kearah Naruto yang melihatnya dengan muka khawatir. Ia menggeleng, "TIdak apa-apa..."

"Ne... Naru-chan... Sepertinya kau harus memperketat pengawasanmu kepada kakakmu, ya?" Megumi mendelik ke arah Hana. Seakan berkata, 'Apa maksudmu?'

Hana bersiul seakan tidak mendengarkan penuturan Megumi. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatap kearah pelosok hutan yang dalam.

"Ada apa sasuke?" Tanya Hana melirikkan matanya kearah Sasuke yang masih terfokus kepada hutan yang ia lihat. Sasuke menatap Hana polos.

"Ini dimana?"

 _#GUBRAAAK_ Kalau kalian tanya siapa yang jatuh, jawabannya adalah Zyu-nii yang jatoh.

Suara kikikan terdengar jelas dari dalam hutan. Naruto dan Sakura yang kebetulan takut dengan yang namanya hantu hanya berpelukan layaknya Telletubies Sarap.

"-Khihihihiih.. Hihi.. Tentu saja ini di hutan, dasar pantat ayam bodoh... Fufufuufuh.." Kikikan itu semakin jelas. Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

Megumi mengambil langkah seribu kearah hutan itu. Tubuhnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Kemanakah sebenarnya dia?

"Hana-nee, Nee-chan mana?" Tanya Naruto masih dalam pelukannya dengan Sakura yang menggigil ketakutan. Hana mengabaikan mereka dan melaju kearah Megumi mengambil langkah seribu.

"NEE-CHAAN JANGAN PERGII NANTI KAU DIMANGSAAA..."Sakura berteriak histeris kearah kakaknya yang masa bodo.

"HENTAI YAROOOOO!" Teriakan terdengar jelas dari dalam pelosok hutan itu. Sakura dan Naruto berteriak kesetanan sedangkan, Sasuke hanya menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

Suara bedebum keras terdengar. Bersamaan dengan 5 bayangan dari hutan itu keluar, 2 dari bayangan itu sedang di bopong oleh 2 dari ketiga bayangan.

"Huwee... Nii-chan sih! Kan kita jadinya ketangkep! Niatnya pengen nguntit si Yukito!" Sebuah teriakan cempreng memekakkan telinga siapa yang mendengarnya.

"Salahmu sendiri membuat kikikan kek kuntilanak! Pake jatoh segala lagi!"Balas suara satu lagi. Suara cempreng itu nampak tak terima.

"Bukannya Nii-chan yang jatoh?!"

"Kamu yang jatoh!"

"BERISIK KALIAN BERDUAAAA! DUA-DUANYA SALAAH!" Teriakan lain terdengar bersamaan ke 5 bayangan itu terlihat wujudnya.

Ternyata itu adalah, Yukito yang mengantungi kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana, Hana yang membopong Yuuki dengan raut muka kesal, Dan Megumi yang membopong Zyu-nii dengan rambut yang sudah kedalam mode Habanero.

"GYAAAAAAAA Hantuuuuu.." Teriak ketiga bocah yang menunggu mereka daritadi. Sepertinya mereka menganggap Zyu-nii dan Yuuki hantu sebab mereka memiliki ekor :v .

"GUA BUKAN HANTUUUUU" Teriak Zyu-nii dan Yuuki tidak terima dikatai hantu. Hana dan Megumi yang kesalnya tidak ketulungan hanya membanting mereka berdua dari bopongan mereka. Sedangkan, Yukito hanya mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Kalian berdua mesum..." Megumi dengan mode habanero mendekati mereka berdua(Zyu-nii dan Yuuki). Zyu-nii tergagap dan Yuuki hanya mendengus bangga.

"Bu-bukan aku yang mesuum.. Tuh mereka bertiga tuuh.."Unjuk Zyu-nii kepada Yuuki, dan kedua pohon.

Hana melirik tajam ke arah kedua pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Zyuki. Ia menggunakan jurus pisau angin untuk menebas kedua pohon itu. Walaupun bukan cuman pohon itu yang tertebas, Tapi pohon yang dibelakangnya juga -_-

"GYAAA.. GUA BELUM MAU MATI SEBELUM ZYU-CHAN JADI ISTRI GUAA..." Teriakan pertama terkesan gentle, tapi sama aja dia teriak kek orang kecekek pintu :v , Ia terjatuh dengan posisi kepala dibawah kaki diatas :'v

"Yo.." Sementara satu lagi nggak teriak tapi jatoh dari pohon dengan posisi duduk dengan tangan kanan keatas layaknya orang menyapa.

Ternyata mereka berdua adalah Tsuki dan Ai ! Yukito kejang-kejang ditanah membayangkan Tsuki menikah Zyu-nii. Sedangkan, Megumi dan Hana hanya menyeringai mesum.

"Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan, kan?" Tanya Hana dengan seringainya. Megumi mengangguk.

' _-Gulp.._ Semoga saja bukan hal aneh.." Batin Zyu-nii.

Yuuki melirik kearah Zyu-nii dengan wajah mesumnya. Sembilan ekornya bergerak-gerak nakal. "Nii-chaaan~"

Yuuki membawa kabur Zyu-nii dan Tsuki bersamaan dengan ekornya. dan menghilang ditelan angin. Ai menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah seperti orang ingin memakan orang.

"Yuuki! Aku juga mau lihat mereka lakuin 'ituuu', Tungguin napaa?!" Sedetik kemudian Ai menghilang ditelan angin masih dalam posisi duduk.

Megumi dan Hana menghela nafas berat, Padahal mereka mau ikut. Tapi fanfic ini masih berjalan... Megumi memapah Yukito yang pingsan setelah kejang-kejang di tanah.

Ketiga bocah yang dikacangin hanya sweatdrop. Apakah kakak mereka segila ini?

Dari jauh terlihat bayangan lain meluncur cepat kearah tempat kejadian hal gila tadi. Rupanya itu Mikano yang membawa chara dari fandom lain, Yaitu adalah Killua dan Gon dari fandom Hunter x Hunter.

"Kemana mereka ?!" Ketiga bocah itu menatap polos kearah Mikano yang emosinya menggebu-gebu. Mereka mengangkat bahu.

"-Grr... KATANYA MEREKA MAU PULANG KAMPUUUUNG?! KOK MALAH JADI GINI?!" Teriak Mikano dengan kesal. Disebelahnya Killua dan Gon hanya menutup mata dan telinga mereka. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu!"

Krik... Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

 ** _Tenang aja, Belom To be Continnued kok.. Kasian kalian udah nunggu berbulan-bulan sampai lumutan sana-sini. Sebagai gantinya Chapter ini berjalan sampai 1.5k lebih :v (Readers : ITU TERLALU PENDEEK|Zyu : Biarin :p) . Please jangan anggap tulisan diatas serius. Sumpah bukan aku yang nulis :'v , Itu tuh mereka berdua #NunjukYuukisamaMika-chan. Kalau aku mah nggak bakal mau.. Gomennasai atas ketidaknyamanan ini :'v_**

"Baiklah bukannya sebaiknya, kita pulang?" Tanya Yukito dengan mata kosong baru bangun dari pingsannya. Sasuke melihat kakaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengangguk, Namun ada hal lain yang mengganjal di hatinya. Bagaimana caranya kakaknya yang sudah mati ini ada disini? Apakah kakaknya ini roh halus? Membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya merinding.

"Souka... Bagaimana kalau kita ke pondok-ku saja?" Megumi dengan nada ceria mengusulkan sebuah hal yang membuat Yukito trauma. Yukito menggeleng cepat ia dengan sigap menarik lengan Sasuke menjauh dari mereka. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ujiannya?" Tanya Naruto polos memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Yukito mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya. Lalu melemparkannya dengan gaya masa bodo.

"Itu kan.. GULUNGAN LANGIT! YEEEEY,,," Sakura berhip-hip hura dengan rianya. Sedangkan Naruto mengambil dan mengantungi gulungan itu. "Ayo Sasuke-kun! Kita pergi ke menara utama!" Ajak Sakura.

Sasuke yang mulutnya di tutup oleh tangan Yukito hanya berteriak walaupun nggak kedengaran. "holong! he-han! Hehas,ha hiha hahas! (Tolong! Nee-chan! Lepas, Ga bisa napas)"

Yukito yang masih dalam gaya masa bodo mendengar lolongan(?) dari Sasuke hanya tersentak. Lupa kalau ia berpura-pura jadi roh Yukito yang muncul dari kalung Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat melebihi hiraishin milik Yondaime-hokage ia melepaskan pelukan 'maut'nya. Masih menjaga jarak dengan Megumi dan Hana.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kami antar?" Usul Hana. Sakura mengangguk dengan Naruto disampingnya.

Dengan begitu Megumi, Hana, ketiga bocah dan Yukito pun pergi dengan hiraishin milik Megumi setelah ditarik paksa oleh Megumi.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap kosong kearah hutan. Apakah ia tersesat? Jawabannya adalah bukan. Tapi ia sedang mencari Tobi yang menghilang ditelan pusaran kamui.

"Mana sih tu anak. Perasaan nyari die gampang deh.. (-_-) OEEEEY.. TOBIIII.. KEMANA KAUUU.." Itachi sampai di sebuah menara. Sedetik kemudian kilatan merah tua tercetak disana membawa tim 7 dan ketiga gadis yang satu dibekep oleh yang merah, yang kuning satu lagi melihat keadaan sekitar dan menyeret kedua sahabatnya ke semak belukar.

Itachi Sweatdrop melihatnya. Ia melihat kearah Sasuke, Apakah ia sudah bertambah kuat sekarang? Semoga saja, iya. Karena ia sudah lelah menanggung beban ini (T.T)

Apakah fanfic ini akan bersambung disini saja? Jawabannya adalah iya..(Ｔ▽Ｔ).. Kenapa? Karena Zyu-nii sudah capek menulis dengan HPnya ಥ_ಥ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Alohaa minna-tachii... Maaf nih kalau banyak Typo... Soalnya ngetiknya bukan di laptop ~(＾◇^)/ okeee...Zyu-nii mau bagi-bagi thr untuk kaliaaaann... Oh iya sebelum itu... Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya.. Kenapa fic ini langsung ke chapter 4? Kalau kalian ingin melihat chapter sebelumnya coba search writter 'Yuuki Hiroshi' bawah disitu ada chapter 1 sampai 3 :D

Untuk THR nya ... :v Zyu-nii ingin kalian menebak "Siapa sih pairing dari Itachi, Mgumi, Hana, Dan Yukito?"

Kalian bisa hubungi nomor dibawah ini tapi lewat sms ya.. Kalau bukan tak akan zyu-nii balas :v

085780250444

Atau.. Bisa kalian bisa hubungi BBM dan Line zyu-nii bagi yang tidak pulsa （〜^∇^)〜

D071C9D5 dan Linenya mungkin ini terdengar aneh.. Idnya adalah "Dihantambadai" :'v

3 pemenang pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah seperti dibawah ini.. Tapi yang tidak dapat jangan berkecil hati karena nanti akan ada lagi event seperti ini di fic-fic lainnya

Juara 1 - pulsa senilai 50 ribu

Juara 2 - pulsa sebilah 25 ribu

Juara 3 - pulsa senilai 10 ribu

Sertakan juga nomor Handphone kalian dan jenis kartu apa yang ingin zyu-nii isi juga nama writter kalian, oke?

Mungkin ini telat, sih :p soalnya zyu-nii kemarin-kemarin lagi tidak bisa publish.. Heheheh..

Selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin, yaaa (ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ (Readers : Ente telat, vak)

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya yaaa .. Bye byeee.. Zyu-nii sayang kaliaaan... (≧∇≦)/


End file.
